The videophone service is a multimedia communication service integrated with image and voice and can realize face-to-face and real time communication between people, i.e. the communication peer can view the scene of each other during communication. The description of this service can be made reference to 3GPP TS, H.324, H.245, and H.223.
The Bluetooth technology is commonly created by a Special Interest Group (abbreviated as SIG) consisting of the Ericsson company and companies such as Intel, IBM, Nokia, Toshiba, etc. From the Bluetooth 1.0 version issued in 1999 to the current Bluetooth 3.0 version, the Bluetooth technology has gone through flourishing development. Due to its unique and good features, the Bluetooth technology is prevailing in the world.
The current videophone service has to be realized by the common telephone network, and needs the support of the operator during the implementation, which will inevitably affect the application range of the videophone service.